


Rooftop Confessions

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki - Freeform, F/M, Heartfelt, Romance, Short & Sweet, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/ Reader
Kudos: 31





	Rooftop Confessions

That ever casual smile she sent his way as he passed her in the hallway was enough to drive the young man insane. The way her (e/c) eyes would light up as they found him in a room made his heart pound fast in his chest. The young man had even committed her scent to memory: vanilla and honey.

Daiki couldn’t have been more head over heels for this girl, and everyone knew it. On multiple occasions, other males in Too Academy had resisted the urge to confess their feelings to (f/n). After Aomine had learned that a third year had taken interest in the girl, he began to fight even harder for her attention. It seemed to work.

“Daiki, what do you think of these?” (f/n) asked as she pointed to the magazine in her hand.

The blue haired male looked over to see what she was pointing at. Aomine’s eyes looked over the pair of black and red shoes that would easily replace his old and worn basketball shoes.

“Those are nice.”

The (h/c) haired girl sighed in relief and tossed the magazine on the ground in front of her. She stretched and then leaned her head on to the shoulder of the man next to her, humming a light tune. Daiki’s blue eyes wandered over to the shorter figure next to him, a smile she would never see dancing on his lips.

From the rooftop, the sun kissed their skin and the gentle breeze offered some relief when the sun became overbearing. The birds chirped in the distance and the pair watched as other students walked around the track for physical education class. The two were sure to get in trouble for skipping class if they were ever caught, but that didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was that Daiki had this tender moment in time with (f/n).

“(f/n), I…” Daiki managed to spit out.

“What is it, Daiki?” (f/n) asked, pulling her head off his shoulder and looking up into his eyes.

Royal blue met (e/c) and for a moment, Daiki decided against confessing to the woman. His fear of rejection was swallowing the man and eventually took hold of him. He wouldn’t tell her today. He couldn’t.

(f/n) pulled away from his gaze and looked down into her hands. The wind had picked up a bit, pushing her hair behind her and revealing the secrets that made (f/n) who she was. During the break between their last year at Teiko and their first year at Too Academy, the young woman had pierced her ears. She already had her earlobes pierced which proudly sported the number five in black, Daiki’s jersey number. Her right ear had a conch piercing and one helix piercing while her left ear had a daith piercing and two more helix piercings. Around her neck hung a vial of sand on a sterling silver chain, the same necklace he had given her on the beach trip the Generation of Miracles had taken together. Apparently, none of this was acceptable in the school and had gotten her removed from any physically demanding extra curriculars. Although upset for quite some time, (f/n) eventually found solace in her newly found free time.

“Daiki, there have been rumors of us floating around lately. Have you heard about them?” (f/n) asked softly.

“No. No, I haven’t.”

(f/n) sighed again and looked off into the distant sky.

“Almost the entire school thinks that we’re together or something. Can you believe it?”

Yes. Daiki actually could believe it. He wanted it.

“What are they saying about us being together?” Daiki asked, his deep voice unknowingly sending chills down the spine of the woman next to him.

“They’re saying that I’m messing up whatever you and Satsuki have. I didn’t know you were seeing Satsuki.”

The air hung heavy around the two. (f/n) refused to look at Daiki and her shoulders began to cave in. Was she jealous?

“I don’t know who’s saying crap about Satsuki and me, but there’s nothing there. Satsuki is like my sister.”

“Oh good! Good.”

(f/n) was trying to reassure herself, but she wasn’t sure she could actually do it. Unexpectantly, Daiki grabbed (f/n)’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze. The small, yet thoughtful, action captured the girl’s attention. Looks like today would actually be the day he confessed to the woman.

“It’s because I like you, (f/n).”

Silence surrounded the two again. In his ears, Daiki could hear his heart pounding away. He was nervous. (f/n) hadn’t responded to his confession and now his confidence was starting to wane.

“I thought so, Daiki,” (f/n) whispered, a smile gracing her lips but her eyes never leaving whatever they were fixated upon in the distance.

Aomine didn’t know what to think. Was she happy? Was she expecting this? What was going on in her mind?

“Look, (f/n)-”

“I like you too, Daiki.”

Hold on. Did he hear that correctly? (f/n) had confessed back to Aomine. In the midst of his confusion, Daiki shook his head. (f/n) returned the squeeze of her hand. Finally, her (e/c) eyes made contact with his blue ones.

“Really? Aomine muttered out in surprise.

“Duh! I don’t invest this much time into someone that I don’t have feelings for!”

Daiki could only let out a deep chuckle while leaning towards the girl, before capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you,” Daiki whispered, his forehead against hers.

“Then do it again,” (f/n) provoked.

Daiki leaned over again and pressed his lips against hers once more, a sigh of content leaving the pair. When they separated for air, they could only stare at each other, completely oblivious to the extra set of eyes that watched them.

“Alright, alright, break it up you two,” Harasawa commented.

Aomine was surprised to see his basketball coach standing on the roof with the two of them. (f/n) blushed and pulled away from Daiki all together while he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Way to ruin a moment, Coach. We’re not going to get in trouble, are we?” Aomine asked.

Harasawa motioned to the stairwell and then looked away from the two.

“You know my motto: Remain impartial. However, if you two were to get caught by another teacher, there’s nothing I can do,” Harasawa mumbled.

(f/n) stood and placed a hand on Daiki’s shoulder.

“Let’s get out of here then. There’s a cafe nearby. Care to join me?” the girl asked with a smile on her face.

“I never turn down a good time!” Aomine replied.

The two made their way off the rooftop and out of the school’s boundaries. Nothing could have made this day any better for Daiki. He had won the girl and managed to skip school with no problems. Nothing was better than that.


End file.
